Frying Pan
The Frying Pan, also known as the''' Skillet', is a close combat weapon seen in ''Left 4 Dead 2. It is primarily found in kitchens and nearby (discarded) cookware. It can be found in the following campaigns: *Swamp Fever *Hard Rain *The Parish *Death Toll *Blood Harvest The Frying Pan is classified as a Bludgeoning weapon. It spews blood on the screen, but never dismantles or mutilates the Infected. Pros * Very commonly found in last three campaigns * Wide swing arc * Fast swings make it excellent for breaking through hordes Cons * Very small swing range. * Slow attack rate. * Cannot be used to cut a Smoker's tongue. * Not recommended for killing Boomers due to bile showering attacker and any nearby Survivors (Applies to all melee weapons in the game) Achievements Tactics * A good strategy for using the Frying Pan (and any other melee weapon) against a small horde is to shove them back, hit them with the Pan, then repeat the process. This keeps the Infected constantly stunned and unable to attack you, while you slowly pick them off. Bear in mind your character will eventually get exhausted from shoving, unless the game is on Easy Mode. * Unlike most other melee weapons, the Frying Pan is usually found in predictable areas, such as a kitchen. Moreover, they are often accessible at the beginning of certain campaigns. This allows players to use frying pans as melee weapon if no other desirable pistols or other melee weapons are available. * Like all melee weapons, the frying pan has a short range of attack. It is hence unwise to attack a Boomer with the weapon because of its after-death bile effect. A good tactic against Boomers would be to shove them away to a safe distance, then switch to a firearm, backpedal, and dispatch it. Notes holding Frying Pan in Swamp Fever.]] * The weapon is possibly a reference to a promotional video for the 2009 film Zombieland where survivor Rule #6 is a "Cast Iron Skillet". In the video this weapon is noted for its killing potential, close-range functionality and use as a cooking utensil for post-zombie encounters. * In Left 4 Dead, there are many unusable frying pans throughout the game mostly in kitchens or safe rooms. However, in the ported versions Frying Pans are spawned close to where they can be used, for example before an up-coming Crescendo Event. Unlike other melee weapons the Frying Pan does not appear on an original Survivor's back when that character unequips it. * Both Common and Special Infected (excluding the Tank) have a tendency to fly back when killed with a Frying Pan. This characteristic is shared with the Nightstick. * The Frying Pan does not spawn in Dead Center, The Passing, Dark Carnival and some ported Left 4 Dead campaigns even though there are kitchens in these campaigns (e.g. the residential areas of No Mercy and the hotel kitchen in Dead Air) where it would be logical to encounter this weapon. * The Frying Pan was rated 7th in the Left 4 Dead 2 Top 10 FTW Weapons on Machinima. * The Frying Pan and the Nightstick are the only melee weapons that cannot decapitate or dismember Common Infected. * Ellis will usually reference making "zombie grits" with the Frying Pan. Grits are a very popular Southern dish made of ground-up corn similar to polenta and cooked in much the same way using a frying pan. * The Frying Pan was a launch promotion for Left 4 Dead 2. Players received it as a weapon in Team Fortress 2 if they purchased Left 4 Dead 2 before Thursday, October, 7th 2010. This promotion was later extended indefinitely. Team Fortress players purchasing L4D2 during the launch period also received Ellis' hat. * In the Bot Trust trailer for Portal 2, a prototype Atlas can be seen attempting to make pancakes using the Frying Pan from Left 4 Dead 2. * In Left 4 Dead 2, Nick is the only Survivor able to refer to the Frying Pan as a "skillet." "Skillet" is the American-English word for a Frying Pan whilst the term "Frying Pan" is used in Britain, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, and other parts of the British Commonwealth outside North America. * The Frying Pan is the only weapon that has an action-caption: hitting an Infected or another Survivor will cause the Clang! caption to appear. * A Frying Pan will always appear inside The Tunnel and The Train Station safe rooms in the ported version of Blood Harvest. * The Frying Pan is extremely common in The Parish. External Links * Frying Pan gameplay * Left 4 Dead 2- Statistics & FAQs - Melee Weapons Statistics * Frying Pan Melee Weapon Data Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Close Combat Weapons